Soul Mates
by Aira Silver
Summary: Leo and Piper reflect on what brought them together.
1. Default Chapter

Soul mates: Speaking Their Hearts  
  
Sometimes I wonder how I came to know you. Why you stuck with me, enough to marry me, enough to produce a son and then another.  
I look at you then and know why. You and I were drawn to each other, like my sisters and I. We were born apart but came together as lovers, friends, soul mates.  
Be an Elder if you need to but please... Never leave me Leo.  
  
ï¦ï¦ï¦ï¦ï¦ï¦ï¦ï¦ï¦ï¦ï¦ï¦ï¦ï¦ï¦ï¦ï¦ï¦ï¦ï¦ï¦ï¦ï¦ï¦ï¦ï¦ï¦ï¦ï¦ï¦  
  
I fell in love with you a thousand years ago. And I keep falling in love. Everything you do or say lets me know you again. That special smile our sons share, your eyes, your voice, your personality.  
I might be Up Here but not by choice. I'd rather be with you, our sons, your sisters. My family, the one I chose and will choose again if I ever get the chance.  
I will never leave you. I'm yours Piper, forever. 


	2. Thinking about our sons

I see the way our youngest son plays with his older brother. How Wyatt plays with him and seems to know him. When Chris is born I have a feeling that both of them will be the best of friends. That nothing will ever break them apart. But to do that we need to make sure Wyatt is never turned. Chris is that person. He loves his older brother and I know that he will turn out to be someone we both will be proud to have as our son.  
Wyatt will some day be like his younger brother. He never left Chris before and he never will. No matter how many times Chris says Wyatt would kill him if he ever went back, I know my oldest. They are brothers and brothers would never do that to each other. He will come back to the side of good and Chris will have his beloved older brother back. A mother's hope that I know will come true.  
They both remind me so much of you, Leo. Not just in their features but in their expressions. The way they tackle the problem head on, not leaving it for someone else to take on. The way they both know exactly what to do in times of trouble. Chris is like you especially when it comes to Paige, Phoebe, and myself. He will do anything to protect his family, including dieing for us. Wyatt is to young right now to do actually give up his own life but he seems to know when to put up his shield or when Chris is in trouble. Having them both with me is like having you but it's not the same thing. Come back to me, come back and never leave again. I couldn't bear it and neither could your sons. We need you; I need you, my soul mate.  
  
ï¦ï¦ï¦ï¦ï¦ï¦ï¦ï¦ï¦ï¦ï¦ï¦ï¦ï¦ï¦ï¦ï¦ï¦ï¦ï¦ï¦ï¦ï¦ï¦ï¦ï¦ï¦ï¦ï¦ï¦  
  
I stand beside a pool of water, watching you play with our sons. Wyatt is getting so big and Chris... Our youngest but oldest as of right now is so happy. He's just playing with his brother but he loves it because he knows you, Phoebe, and Paige are there. Heaven help me but I see how much the boys remind me of you. The will to succeed, to have a normal life (Chris especially wants a normal life where he has his family back together just like you Piper), their laughter which is identical to yours, the way they never take the easy way out, and the way they will fight, not back down or talk their way out of it.  
Wyatt is still just a baby but like Chris he's in the mix of things. Always around, protecting you all with his shield, never letting anyone near you, Phoebe, Paige, or Chris. He's killed to protect you and Chris before and I know he would do it again if it meant saving his family. Chris doesn't like it because Wyatt is still a baby and will be easy to turn when he kills again. But what our youngest son doesn't realize is that Wyatt kills so that Chris and you are safe. No other reason and there will be no reason other than that in the future.  
Chris doesn't even know that you told me about him does he? I'm glad you told me when I came down that one time, hearing it from one of your sisters would make me want to know why you couldn't tell me. You're so beautiful with Chris growing inside you. Just as you were with Wyatt and will be with any other children we will be blessed with. I know that Chris seems to hate me but I promise I swear I will never be like my future self. I will make my way home to you and our sons, Paige, and Phoebe. Heaven help anyone who tries to take me from you when I finally do make it home. I'm not normally a violent person but when it comes to my family, to you, I will be. You're my soul mate and nothing can take that away from us. Nothing. 


	3. Piper's view

You came down again tonight at Phoebe's call. She doesn't even realize that you already know about Chris and as far as I care she won't. I'm glad you decided to stay down here because we all need. Chris especially needs you, both of you are so stubborn. How comes I didn't see it before?  
I think I know why. I was to worried and missing you to think about Chris being our son. If Chris is exactly like you will Wyatt also be like you? Chris never told us exactly what happened in the future but from what Phoebe told us that she sensed, Chris lost Bianca and met Wyatt who tried to kill him. It's so confusing especially since this present Wyatt loves Chris. How can he do that to his own brother? I know we'll change him back and Chris will get his older, loving brother back. But we can't do that without you. You need to get through Chris and find out what to change, please. I need my whole family safe and together. Including Chris.  
  
I miss you so much. When are you coming back to visit Wyatt and myself? I want to show you how much I miss you and let you feel how much Chris grown. I can't wait until I have him and get to see him not only as a twenty-two year old but also as a baby. I wish it could be that way with Wyatt. I want to see how much he's the same now and how different he is all grown up. I have a feeling that Wyatt will be like Chris and you but in a different way.  
I want Chris to stay here with us. He needs us and I want him to be here so I don't have to worry about him all the time. I know that it won't work out, especially if and when I have baby Chris but I can dream correct? Please, try and ask the other Elders if Chris can stay here after the baby is born. I want him to get along with the family, you especially.  
I miss you, come visit Wyatt and myself soon. Never give up on Chris. He needs you right now. As do I.  
I love you and miss you my soul mate. 


	4. Leo's view

I miss you so much, you and the boys. I want to come home and stay home. I told you that my family needs me and they do. I'm going to tell the Elders that I'm staying on earth with you. They won't like that but my family needs me. Chris especially as you said Piper. He told me that I was there for everyone else but not him. I don't want to make that mistake again, I'm not going to make that mistake again.  
  
I went to the pool to visit you again today as I waited for the Elders decision. It's not much of a decision though, either way I'm coming home to you, our sons, and your sisters. I left you once and saw how bad it turned out. I'm not leaving you now.  
I missed so much during these past six months. I missed Wyatt growing up and Chris... being himself. I missed his face when you found out about him and I missed Victor's visit. I even missed Phoebe and Paige no matter how hard that is to believe.  
  
I'm back and I'm trying but not having you around is taking its toll on me and Chris. Not to mention how your sisters feel. Come home, to all of us soon and bring baby Chris.  
I don't know what I'll do when Chris has to go back. We're still not talking but he's my son. No matter what I'll miss him and all the chances we had or will have. I brought up to the Elders about the baby and big Chris being in the same place at the same time and they are debating about it. From what Roland told me Chris has two choices 1) Become one with his younger self and 2) Both of them die and big Chris come back as a full whitelighter.  
I got angry at the last comment and Roland... lets just say two other Elders had to pull me off of Roland. I rather have both join into one than have to watch them die, even if they do become a full whitelighter.  
  
It happened, Chris became one with his younger self. You just clung to me as we waited to see which one would come back. Thank god it was the older Chris, we all got used to him and if anything happened I don't know how we act. Especially you, Piper, and myself. I want a chance with Chris and I got it along with living on earth as an Elder. I'm never leaving you again, any of you. I'm back, for good.  
  
AN: Once again I don't own anything to do with Charmed. Just my own plot and characters. If you like me to continue just email me. But for now this story is finished. 


End file.
